Il aurait du mentir
by Melanie5629
Summary: traduction de "Should've lied" de PhoenixCharmed1:Léo n'avait jamais menti à Piper. Il n'y avait jamais eu de raison de lui mentir.Pourtant il se demandait…peut être.. Il aurait du mentir "Il est mort en protégeant son frère. Chris a sauvé Wyatt, Piper"
1. Chapter 1

_Enfin de retour avec une nouvelle histoire! Bon comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens et même pas cette fic, l'honneur en revient à PhoenixCharm1, je ne fais que traduire ses mots. _

_Cette fic est terminée et comporte 2 chapitres. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et Joyeux Noël!_

**Il aurait du mentir**

Léo et Piper formaient un bon mariage, un qui n'était pas rempli avec des secrets.

Jamais Léo n'avait menti à Piper, pas même une fois.

C'était une bonne chose, cela rendait le mariage meilleur.

Bien sûr, ils gardaient tous les deux des secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais Léo ne lui avait jamais menti.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de raison de lui mentir.

Et il n'y aurait jamais du en avoir…

Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque six ans. Le même nombre d'années où elle fut une sorcière, avec ses sœurs, où elle fut l'une des trois célèbres sœurs Haliwell.

Ils avaient deux beaux garçons ensemble, et Léo ne pouvait en être plus heureux… enfin il souhaitait qu'il puisse l'être.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… peut être.. Oui peut être…

Il aurait du mentir.

Le jour où Piper était rentré de l'hôpital, ayant récemment subis une césarienne pour donner naissance à leur second fils, elle était toujours en convalescence. Et même si ils lui avaient dit de rester à l'hôpital, elle avait demandé à rentrer à la maison.

A contrecœur les docteurs avaient acceptés, ne voulant pas affronter sa colère. Sa femme était plus effrayante que n'importe quel démon qu'il avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

Sur le chemin du retour, leur petit dernier dans ses bras, elle lui fredonnait une douce berceuse pour le détendre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lui dire avec amour qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Le bébé, quand elle lui parlait, la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il comprenait chaque mot. C'était évident, par leurs réactions à l'un l'autre, ils s'accrochaient à quoi que ce soit que l'autre faisait ou disait.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Halliwell, leur maison, les deux sœurs de Piper arrivèrent pour les accueillir avec leur aîné dans les bras de Phoebe. Alors que Phoebe accueillit Léo et Piper avec joie, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vraiment reconnaître le bébé dans les bras de sa sœur. Paige d'un autre côté, ignora Léo et alla directement vers Piper et son bébé.

Paige roucoulait et caressait les joues du bébé, faisant apparaître un sourire. Piper et Paige échangèrent un sourire. Celui de Paige était brisé mais affectueux quand celui de Piper ne faisant transparaître qu'admiration et amour.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur, Piper commença à regarder autour. Ses yeux devinrent triste et interrogateur, son emprise sur le bébé se renforçant légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Phoebe, portant toujours le fils aîné, Wyatt.

Piper se tourna vers ses sœurs et Léo, "Où est Chris?"

A ce nom, les trois autres restèrent figés. Comment allaient ils expliquer cela?

Piper remua la tête, "Probablement dehors à chasser encore des démons." Elle roula ses yeux avec affection, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. "Chris!" appela-t-elle, s'attendant à voir des lumières bleues et blanches illuminer la pièce avant même qu'elle termine son nom. A sa surprise rien ne se produisit. "Chris!" Essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

La panique et la peur commencèrent à prendre le dessus. Rapidement elle regarda les trois autres. "Quelque chose ne va pas!" Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer alors qu'elle tenait le bébé plus près. "On doit le trouver! Léo!" dit elle sèchement "Localise le!" Le bébé gémît, alors que Wyatt tressaillit au son de la voix de sa mère.

Regardant son bébé elle le berça doucement."C'est rien bébé! Maman est désolé d'avoir crier." Sa respiration retourna à la normale.

"Hum Piper…" commença Léo, seulement pour être coupé.

"Je vais mettre mon petit homme à la sieste, pendant ce temps vous devez trouver Chris!" Elle se détourna de sa famille, Chris étant le seul dans son esprit à ce moment.

Les deux plus jeunes sœurs et Léo se regardèrent. Ils devaient lui dire… maintenant.

Léo pris Wyatt des bras de Phoebe et ils marchèrent tous vers la nurserie, la peur grandissant à chaque pas.

Dans la nurserie Piper regardait son plus jeune fils, de l'amour pur et de l'adoration éclairant son visage. C'était si étrange, et en même temps si merveilleux de voir la version bébé de son héro.

Léo mis Wyatt sur son lit, "Piper…"

Piper ne le regarda même pas, ne voulant pas détourner son attention de son bébé.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Lui dit Léo, les sœurs se tenant juste à ses côtés.

Piper tourna finalement son attention vers son mari et ses sœurs. Elle fronça ses sourcils, les lèvres serrées, "Vous êtes supposés être à la recherche du grand Chris."

Léo s'approcha et pris sa main, "Il faut qu'on parle!"

Piper cligna des yeux surprise avant de hocher la tête et de laisser son mari la conduire vers leur chambre, avec ses sœurs suivant derrière silencieusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Léo la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se plaça debout devant elle. Paige se mis aux côtés de Piper, mais sans s'asseoir, attrapant sa main pour la soutenir. Phoebe resta près de Léo, espérant lui donner du soutien aussi.

"Okay, qu'est-ce qui se passe! D'abord je rentre et Chris n'est pas là! Puis quand je l'appelle il ne répond pas! Ensuite vous agissez vraiment étrangement et vous ne m'aider pas à chercher Chris!" Piper en avait marre des secrets. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle les voulait maintenant.

Léo déglutit, Phoebe baissa les yeux alors que Paige étouffa un sanglot.

"Piper…chérie…" commença Léo, "Chris n'est plus là."

"Oh…" répondit Piper, les yeux tristes. Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de prétendre que cela ne faisait pas mal. "Et bien…Je suppose que c'était le moment."

Les trois autres la regardèrent choqués et incrédules; ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle venait juste de dire ça.

Piper le regarda, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. "Alors il est finalement rentré sain et sauf hein?" Elle rigola, "Je pari que la moi du futur est toute excitée que son petit garçon soit de retour à la maison. Sain et sauf".

La compréhension frappa Paige, Phoebe et Léo. Elle ne comprenait pas… elle n'avait aucune idée…

"Piper…" commença Léo, elle le regarda. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il gardait une bonne distance entre lui et le lit.

"Léo?" Elle tourna le regard pour regarder Phoebe et vu qu'elle couvrait sa bouche avec sa main, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Espérant avoir une réponse elle se tourna vers Paige. Les lèvres de Paige tremblaient et ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

"Chérie, Chris n'est pas retourné dans le futur." Murmura Phoebe, ses yeux plein de compassion.

Piper fixa Phoebe pendant une seconde avant de rire, même si son rire était étranglé.. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire il n'y est pas retourné? Où d'autre aurait il pu aller? Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilités pour lui. Il est retourné dans le futur!" Piper agrippa les couvertures alors qu'elle commença à parler plus fort. "Il est rentré à la maison"

"Piper…" Elle regarda sa petite sœur avec des larmes plein les yeux. Paige secoua la tête doucement, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait informé Phoebe.

Piper secoua la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Ses yeux furent instantanément pleins de larmes, un cri au bout de la langue. Elle sentait son corps l'abandonner, elle pouvait sentir son âme commencer à mourir.

"Chérie, ça va al—" Léo essaya de la calmer, seulement pour être explosé. Ré apparaissant une seconde plus tard, le choc se lisant sur son visage et sur celui des sœurs. Paige s'éloigna d'elle rapidement, alors que les choses autour de Piper avaient commencé à exploser.

Piper agrippa sa tête, tirant ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer cela. Pas ça. Elle préfèrerait perdre Prue une centaine de fois qu'avoir à gérer cela. Elle regarda son mari, la colère grandissant en elle. "Pourquoi! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas protégé!" cria-t-elle, enragé contre lui.

"Piper! J'ai essayé!" Léo essaya de la faire comprendre. "Il m'a dit d'aller après Gidéon et qu'il veillerait sur Wyatt. Gidéon savait Piper… il savait." Il la regarda tristement, mais il y avait une touche de fierté dans ses yeux. "Il est mort en protégeant son frère. Chris a sauvé Wyatt, Piper."

Les yeux de Piper se figèrent, son esprit bouillonnant. Levant les mains, elle fit de nouveau exploser son mari. Elle couru rapidement vers la porte, explosant presque la porte de la nurserie pour y entrer. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur elle se jeta sur son bébé.

Léo et les sœurs étaient juste derrière elle, la regardant avec prudence.

Wyatt leva les yeux et remarqua sa mère, qui maintenant s'agrippait au bébé. Il fronça les sourcils, "Maman..." Elle ne lui avait pas du tout prêté attention aujourd'hui.

Piper eut un regard froid alors qu'elle regarda le garçon blond.

"_Il est mort en protégeant son frère. Chris a sauvé Wyatt, Piper."_

"C'est de ta faute." Lui dit elle alors qu'elle serra son fils encore plus fort.

C'était mal. Ce n'était pas bien pour elle de dire ça.

Mais c'était vrai.

Il était la raison pour laquelle son brave fils est mort, la raison pour laquelle il avait même du venir dans le passé.

Maintenant que le bébé était en sécurité dans ses bras, incapable d'être blessé par quiconque, incluant Wyatt et Léo, elle retourna doucement vers sa chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle mis le bébé à ses cotés et le regarda alors qu'il se rendormit.

Alors que Phoebe pris Wyatt pour l'emmener en bas pour jouer et que Paige alla récupérer les affaires de Chris dans sa chambre, Léo resta au pas de la porte de sa chambre et de celle de sa femme.

Il ne vit pas une battante… ne vit pas la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Non il voyait une femme brisé qui avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher.

En y repensant à présent… peut être…

Il aurait peut être du mentir…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews! Et vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 2 plus rapidement. Sans plus d'ajouts je vous laisse à la suite et fin de cette fic._

Elle avait tort.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle détestait Wyatt pour cela. Elle détestait également Léo.

Elle les accusait.

Léo était supposé protéger ses **deux** fils, pas en abandonner un pour l'autre. Mais c'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé son plus jeune fils se faire tuer simplement pour son fils aîné.

Son aîné… il était responsable de tout cela. S'il n'avait pas été si puissant… s'il n'était pas né…alors son bébé serait toujours avec elle.

Mais son fils aîné était né, était puissant et son plus jeune fils était mort. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était la version bébé de celui-ci, à qui elle fit la promesse de ne jamais le quitter.

Mais même quand Piper Haliwell fit cette promesse, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la tenir.

XOXOXO

Phoebe fixait son écran d'ordinateur au Bay Mirror. Soupirant, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts.

Tout s'écroulait.

Piper ignorait Wyatt et elle ne laissait jamais le bébé loin d'elle.

Paige n'était jamais avec Wyatt non plus. En fait elle était rarement à la maison, s'y arrêtant seulement pour passer voir le bébé et Piper.

Léo passait la plupart de son temps avec Wyatt, essayant de compenser l'absence de sa mère. Il allait rarement près du bébé, ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras. La seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu prendre le bébé dans ses bras était quand le docteur l'avait donné à Léo.

Pour dire la vérité, elle n'allait pas souvent près du bébé non plus. Elle l'avait vu quelques fois. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps.

Il était responsable de tout leur problèmes. Léo et Piper étaient heureux et amoureux avec leur magnifique bébé Wyatt. Paige et elle allaient très bien aussi, pas un soucis au monde mis à part la sécurité de leur neveu.

Puis **il **était apparu. **Il **avait affirmé qu'ils devaient faire ceci et cela. **Il** les avaient forcé à aller après des démons et des démons, à chasser plus de démons que tous ceux qu'elle avaient chassées durant tout le temps où elles avaient été sorcières.

Phoebe posa son front dans les paumes de ses mains; elle voulait que les choses redeviennent normale. Comme avant, quand **il **n'existait pas**. **

"_Tu es prête à aider de complets étrangers. Quand est il de la famille?"_

XOXOXO

"C'est prêt?" demanda Paige, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la reine des fées et le chef des Leprechaun.

Les deux acquiescèrent, la faisant sourire. Elle sorti le Livre des Ombres, et un sac marron. Cherchant dans le Livre, elle trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait. Ouvrant le sac, elle regarda le collier sur la table en bois devant elle.

C'était le symbole de sa famille, le Triquestre. Il était fait d'or et d'argent des Leprechaun, avec des émeraudes fondues à l'intérieur pour faire la couleur. Il avait la taille d'un collier d'homme, et elle était plus que fier de celui-ci.

"_Sorcières_ _Warren _

_Venez à mes côtés _

_Protéger cet enfant_

_Avec ce don_

_Donner lui force et sagesse_

_Entendez ma prière_

_Bénissez le"_

Alors qu'elle récita la formule, la fée jeta de la poussière de fée sur le collier et le Leprechaun jeta sa poussière de chance. Au même moment, Paige jeta le contenu du sac sur le collier, de la magie de Licorne.

Le collier s'illumina d'or, d'argent et d'émeraude, aveuglant tout le monde momentanément. Alors qu'ils protégeaient leurs yeux, une impulsion de magie surgît du collier, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde.

Une fois que la lumière s'atténue, le Leprechaun et la fée firent un signe de tête à Paige. Ils commençaient à partir mais s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent avant que le Leprechaun prenne la parole pour eux deux. "Au fait.. Pour tout vous dire… ce garçon, il sera un héro… pour nous tous." Son accent écossais était évident, tout comme son ton. Il était élogieux, admiratif. Sur ces mots, ils partirent, laissant Paige seule avec le collier.

Paige attrapa le collier, remarquant qu'il était beaucoup plus petit et dix fois moins lourd. Restant le regarder pendant un moment, elle ne pouvait que sourire. Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'**il** avait décrit.

C'était très beau… et parfait.

Ca lui faisait penser à Chris.

Elle sera là pour Chris… pour tout.

"_Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Et il faut que tu m'aides à gagner la confiance de Piper et de Léo aussi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."_

XOXOXO

Léo souriait avec amour en regardant son fils aîné, Wyatt, jouer avec ses blocs.

Wyatt bougeait tous les blocs devant lui, avant de regarder sur le côté, un sourire au lèvres.

Léo regarda alors que son fils perdit son sourire, seulement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Ses yeux devinrent tristes alors qu'il regardait l'espace vide à côté de lui puis ses jouets avant de regarder l'espace vide de nouveau.

Léo s'agenouilla aux côtés de Wyatt, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Wyatt le regarda, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux de bébé."Kwiss" gémit il en attrapant un bloc vert.

Les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent, s'assombrissant avec des émotions qu'il essayait de contenir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il pris Wyatt dans ses bras. "Ca va aller mon cœur. Chris est toujours là."

Wyatt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père en fermant les yeux. Il avait besoin de son père, il avait besoin de réconfort.

Léo le berça, souhaitant savoir quoi faire."Chris est toujours là." Murmura Léo, même s'il n'était pas certain s'il le faisait pour Wyatt… ou pour lui-même.

"_Tu n'étais jamais là pour moi. Tu étais là pour tout le monde. Pour maman, Wyatt, la moitié du monde, mais tu n'étais jamais là pour moi. Tu n'avais pas le temps."_

XOXOXO

Piper était allongé dans sa chambre, ses bras autour de bébé Chris, un doux sourire triste mais aimant sur les lèvres.

C'était étrange de voir Chris comme cela. Elle était habitué au garçon secret, froid… mais il était chaleureux et aimant en même temps.

Bébé Chris était différent. Il était doux et chaux, tout le temps. Il souriait constamment, ses yeux brillants étaient plein de vie. D'amour.

Et en même temps ils étaient si semblables. Bébé Chris la regardait toujours comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il savait ce qui se passait, comme s'il savait qu'elle souffrait.

Doucement, Piper déposa des oreillers autour de Chris pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, et elle déposa des cristaux autour du lit. Elle n'allait pas risquer la vie de son bébé. Elle commença à sortir de la pièce, mais sa démarche était lente et il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Attrapant le baby phone sur le chemin, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Piper entra doucement dans la chambre qu'elle avait donné à Chris quand elle avait découvert qui il était vraiment. Paige avait ramassé quelques affaires, mais comme Piper, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce trop longtemps. Elle avait l'odeur de Chris.

L'odeur. Le style.

C'était en désordre, mais propre. Il y avait des livres ici et là, comme s'ils étaient posés là au hasard. Mais Piper savait, il y avait un ordre dans cette pagaille.

Et l'odeur… Mon dieu elle pouvait toujours sentir son shampoing. Marchant vers le placard, elle l'ouvrit et en sorti un sweat. Le plaçant sous son nez, elle le respira.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et rapidement tombèrent alors qu'elle se remémora tout ce qui c'était passé durant l'année écoulée.

Ses mains se fermèrent en formant des poings, la colère se reflétant dans son regard. En colère elle jeta le sweat au sol. Elle attrapa des livres et des feuilles sur le bureau, les joues rouges. Sans réfléchir, elle déchira chaque livre, chaque feuille.

"Comment as-tu osé!" hurla Piper, ses mains frappant contre le mur. Des larmes dégringolèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle alla vers le lit. Plongeant ses ongles dans le matelas, elle commença à le déchirer. "Comment as-tu osé me quitter! Comment as-tu pu partir et mourir et me laisser ici toute seule?" Alors que le matelas était réduit en pièce, un morceau de papier tomba au sol. "Je t'en pris reviens. J'ai besoin de toi." Piper se laissa tomber au sol, les mains tremblantes elle ramassa le papier. Le papier s'avéra être une photo. Sur le dos il était écrit 'Maman et moi'. La retournant, Piper sanglota, "Reviens s'il te plaît."

C'était une photo d'elle, plus vieille, avec Chris âgé de treize ans. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle, les siens autour de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux le même sourire aux lèvres. Leurs yeux brillaient d'amour pour l'autre.

Ils étaient heureux.

Chris était heureux…

Autant qu'elle voulait accuser Wyatt, Léo, Phoebe et Paige… et principalement Chris, elle savait à qui revenait vraiment la faute.

C'était la **sienne.**

Elle n'avait pas été là pour protéger son fils…

Elle avait tant à rattraper. Tant à changer. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais Chris, elle sera là pour tout. Elle ne mourra pas et elle ne laissera pas son bébé dans ce temps… elle ne pouvait pas.

La voix faisait écho dans sa tête, une voix qu'elle n'oublierai jamais. Une voix qu'elle aimerait toujours.

"_Bon, tant que tu apprends quelque chose à la fin de la journée, c'est tout ce qui compte pas vrai?"_

XOXOXO

Piper reparti vers sa chambre seulement pour trouver Paige assise à côté de Chris. Elle souri faiblement à sa sœur.

Paige se retourna pour la regarder, "Hey Piper." Piper s'avança vers sa petite sœur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Piper en pointant du doigt un petit collier au cou de Chris. Elle le pris et fut surprise de constater qu'il était si léger.

"Chris m'avait parler de ce cadeau que je lui avait fait après sa naissance." Elle caressa la joue du bébé alors qu'il dormait paisiblement."C'est une combinaison de magie de Licorne, de fée et de Leprechaun et d'or, d'argent, d'émeraudes et de la magie des Haliwell."

Piper hocha la tête, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour sa petite sœur. Elle aimait Chris autant qu'elle. Elle avait été là à chaque pas de sa grossesse. "C'est formidable Paige."

Paige secoua la tête, "Je ferais tout pour un de mes deux neveux préférés." Aucune d'entre elles ne parla alors qu'elles continuèrent à regarder le bébé dormir.

"_Je t'aime tellement..."_

XOXOXO

Une fois que Chris se réveilla, Piper et Paige descendirent, et se retrouvèrent face à Phoebe, Léo et Wyatt.

Piper n'était pas prête à les affronter. Pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser son bébé.

Wyatt regarda sa mère, lui tendant les bras, mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière.

"Piper! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! C'est juste un bébé! **Tu es sa mère**!" s'énerva Phoebe, fatigué de l'attitude de Piper. Léo restait à son côté avec Wyatt dans les bras.

Piper remua la tête, son bébé en sécurité dans ses bras, avec sa plus jeune sœur à ses côtés. "Non!" Ses yeux étaient rouge de larmes qui refusaient de tomber. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire amère.

Léo la regarda incrédule, comment sa femme pouvait elle dire cela?

Paige ne dit rien, restant seulement près de sa grande sœur pour la soutenir. Elle comprenait, elle ressentait la même chose.

"Oui Piper!" Phoebe serra les poings, essayant de ne pas fixer le bébé. Depuis qu'**il** avait débarqué dans leurs vies, tout avait foiré.

La culpabilité traversa les sens de Phoebe quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle accusait Chris, tout comme Piper le faisait avec Wyatt.

Mais ce n'était d'aucune de leurs fautes, ils avaient simplement tous besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer.

"Piper, tu dois arrêter ça." Phoebe adoucît son ton, essayant de faire comprendre sa sœur.

Le sourire de Piper devînt encore plus amère, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues. "Tu ne comprends pas." Elle serra Chris encore plus près d'elle.

"Alors aide nous à comprendre!" supplia Léo, Wyatt s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa femme.

Piper les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux."Je ne peux pas **lui** pardonner pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas pardonner à **aucun d'entre vous**… pas encore." Piper frissonna, comme si ses pensées étaient un cauchemar terrible. "Si je le fais…" Ses mots étaient coupés, "J'oublierais Chris."

Phoebe et Léo regardèrent choqués alors que Piper tomba à genoux, cajolant toujours le bébé, Paige la soutenant.

Elle commença à se balancer, serrant le bébé contre elle, effrayé qu'il lui soit arraché à chaque instant. "Je laisserai Wyatt devenir ma première priorité. J'essaierai constamment de le protéger. Je considèrerais Chris comme un personnage secondaire. Je le laisserai se fondre dans le décor." Elle secoua rapidement la tête, "Je-Je ne peux pas laisser cela se passer! Non, pas mon bébé."

C'était sa peur. La peur qu'**elle **deviendrait comme le Léo du futur de Chris. Elle laisserait Chris derrière, laisserait Wyatt être le numéro un.

Paige mis son visage sur l'épaule de Piper, les larmes coulants librement. "Shh Piper, ça va aller. Je te le promets. Je sais, je te le promets on ne l'oubliera pas." Sa voix était basse, un murmure, mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre clairement."Nous n'oublierons pas, aucun d'entre eux."

Léo serra Wyatt plus fort, ses yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'il regardait sa femme et sa plus jeune belle-sœur pleurer pour le bébé dans ses bras et celui qui avait disparu de leurs vies. Il regarda Phoebe tomber à genoux et ramper vers ses sœurs, les prenant dans ses bras.

oui…

Léo savait maintenant, regardant sa famille s'écrouler…

Il aurait du mentir.

Les yeux de Léo devinrent froid, son esprit vers le démon qui était aussi responsable de toute cette pagaille. Il se vengerait de Barbas.

Et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir fait.

Il devait retrouver sa famille…

Il le savait maintenant…

Il aurait du mentir.

FIN


End file.
